The Lesson
by NariNari
Summary: Naruto messes up on a mission and Sasuke decides to teach him a 'lesson.' Light bondage, MM, lemon, SasuNaru.


**A/N**: I don't own the Naruto.

**MATA!!!:** a boy on boy fic there will be lemon.Thanks to Kurai Kisu-chan for betaing!

"Yea! Another mission! What rank is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was bouncing up and down with joy.

"It's a B mission, but we should be able to do it quickly." Kakashi replied.

"Alright! This is gonna be so much fun! So what are we doing again?" Sasuke sighed at the blonde's ignorance and Sakura looked annoyed.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a 'mom' tone,

"What? I wasn't listening to Tsuande-baba when she explained it!" Kakashi sighed, "Were going to deliver this very important scroll to the Land Of Waves. We shouldn't have any interferences on the way there though."

"Aww that's no fun."

"It's better that way, dobe." Sasuke said and smirked, which made Naruto glare.

"What was that pretty boy?"

"I said it's better we don't have any interferences, baka."

"RAWRG!!" Naruto pounced on the Uchiha and the two began punching each other with full force while rolling around on the ground of the deserted dirt roadway

"SASUKE! NARUTO! STOP...it seems we have company.." Kakashi said the last bit almost to himself, but the two boys immediately regained their composure.

"Act normal," Kakashi instructed, they walked in silence for a few minutes before Kakashi shouted "DEFENSE!" They all made a circle backs facing each other.

"So it seems you have spotted us." 3 figures slithered out of the bushes.

"So it seems, what business do you have?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh nothing much we just want your scroll." The leader said. (doesn't that bring back memories?)

"Hey, aren't you those guys who were trying to take our scroll at the Chunnin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you dobe!" Sasuke hissed at him.

"What?"

"Well now they know how we fight!"

"Oh...I'll still kick their asses!"

"Sakura take the scroll and get in the middle." Kakashi told her calmly.

"Hai!" She nodded.

"Well," the leader ninja said. "Let's begin."

And so they did, fighting for 30 minutes or so. Both teams were tired by this point so Naruto took it upon himself to finish the battle.

"That's it! I'm going to end this!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke looked at him knowing what he was going to do. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"NO!" Sasuke screamed just as Naruto called upon his clones, but it was too late. An enemy ninja that had been hiding in the bushes went straight for the real Naruto, kunai in hand, Naruto's back to him. Sasuke jumped in front of the ninja and quickly did some hand signs and yelled "CHIDORI!" The loud chirping sound radiating from his hand made Naruto's Shadow Clones disappear, the Uchiha rammed his electrified fist into the ninjas torso, the ninja fell to the ground in defeat.

"Next time use your jutsus more wisely baka!" Naruto just turned away.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto lay in bed unmoving, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He had barely gotten up for the past week and a half. The only time he got up was to eat or go to the bathroom, but he hadn't left the house. Sakura and Kakashi had stopped by and asked him how he was and why he wasn't coming to training. He kept telling them that he didn't feel well.

'They just don't understand...'

**Meanwhile At Training**

"Go see him." Kakashi ordered.

"Nande?"

"Because he's not showing up and you're not trying. If I have to take you there myself I will, Sasuke."

"No I'll go." Sasuke sighed a bit inwardly.

"Good, then you can go now."

Click, creak, shut.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke called as he let himself in. He walked down the hall to Naruto's bedroom which he found empty. Then he noticed the steam coming from the bathroom door.

_Hmmm..._

-------------

Naruto walked in to his bedroom closing the door behind him and started over to his bed.

"You know you really should lock your door, usuratonkachi." Naruto jumped and turned around to face a very smug looking Sasuke leaning against the wall next to the closed door. He was so shocked he didn't noticed that Sasuke was taking him in with his eyes. Sasuke let his gaze wander over Naruto's defined exposed chest, the slightly muscled arms, then letting it rest upon the spot just below where the towel started. Naruto could feel those cold ebony eyes on him and immediately began to blush. He was after all slightly wet and in a towel.

"Te-teme, what are you doing here?"

"Hmpf. Kakashi-sensei told me to come see you. Apparently, he thinks I can get you to come to training."

"Oh...Uh well I don't feel well." Sasuke moved off the wall and started for Naruto who stepped back , he didn't like the look in his eye. Sasuke reached for Naruto, who tried to increase the distance between them, only to have the bed hit the back of his legs. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist with one arm, then pinned his arms to the side with the other.

"So," Sasuke began nibbling at the spot right under Naruto's ear, "Where does it hurt?"

"Unnnnnn," Naruto let out a soft moan; something about that spot drove him wild and now with Sasuke lightly sucking on it, it was all he could do to not to jump on him.

"Not there? Well lets see," He began kissing down Naruto's neck

"No...no stop!" Sasuke lifted his head from under Naruto's chin and looked down at the younger boy.

"Heh, you want me to stop?" Naruto nodded in confirmation, "Naruto tell me again why you haven't been coming to training. You say you're sick but I know better. Your scared out of your mind that next time theres trouble I wont be around to help, you don't think you can handle it. Makes you feel like you'll never be Hokage," Naruto looked down embarrassed that Sasuke could see right through him,"You need to learn a little lesson Naruto, and I think I'm the perfect one to teach you. So Naruto tell me who's going to rescue you," He pushed Naruto on the bed."When your savior is the attacker?"

Sasuke straddled Naruto, then produced a thin cord from his pants pocket and swiftly tied Naruto's wrists together.

"Gyahhh! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled up at him.

"How am I supposed to teach an unwilling student?" Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. "So it's really quite simple I make the student willing."

"I am not willing!"

"Keep talking and I'll gag you too." And with that Sasuke went back to his earlier task of marking Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, onegai don't."

"Heh, pleadings not going to make me stop." He said through mouthfuls of Naruto's neck, "Your going to learn this lesson well." He moved down Naruto's chest and stopped above his right nipple then looked up at his victim. His face was turned away. Sasuke brushed his lips across it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, his full attention on the boy who was now steadily hardening his nipples. Sasuke grinned at the reaction; he liked making Naruto call out his name. He began tracing around the perimeter of the nipple with his pinky, while Naruto struggled to get his hands free. Sasuke started in on the left one tracing around it and massaging it, Naruto had now managed to loosen the ropes around his wrists, with one last jerk he was free. Now he could get Sasuke off him. And he would have if just at that moment Sasuke hadn't started to suck on the left nipple while teasing the other with his hand. Naruto found his hands wandering to Sasuke's head trying to hold him there. Sasuke smirked slightly, then pulled his mouth away from the blondes chest. Naruto tried to push his head back down, but it was in vain.

"Finally got those ropes loose, ne?" Sasuke's smirk widened. This seem to bring Naruto back to his senses. "Ahgh!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto kicked him off with such force he hit a nearby wall. Naruto scrambled off the bed and made his way towards the door, grabbing the first article of clothing he could find to cover his bottom half he could find. He shoved himself into the pants as he ran/hopped to the front door, intending to leave so Sasuke couldn't try anything else.

"Too slow."Sasuke came up from behind him and threw him into the door. "Such a bad student you are Foxy." He husked into his ear. Naruto kneed him where it hurts. "SHIT! NARUTO!"

"Shouldn't have called me 'Foxy.'" He said simply, Sasuke withered against him. "Sasuke get off me." Naruto grunted trying to push him off. It seemed that Sasuke had regained his composure for now he was staring down at the blonde.

"Tsk tsk, hitting a teacher, were you always this unwilling to learn Naruto?" He leaned down to whisper, "I guess I'll just have to punish you." Sasuke swiftly picked the shorter boy up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto screeched at him, "Put me down!"

"No."

'If he wants to be like that...' Naruto thought. He then quickly untied Sasuke's hitai-ate and tried to strangle him with it. In turn this made Sasuke drop him on his ass as they entered the bedroom. He was quick to catch Naruto's foot before he could go anywhere.

"So violent Naruto," he started to crawl over the boy. "That kinda turns me on."

"Masochist."

"Haha, maybe." Sasuke started to pull off Naruto's pants, taking his time seeing if he would put up a fight. He didn't. "No more fighting? How unusual of you."

"Yea well I read somewhere fighting back makes it better for them, and there's no way I'm making this better for you!"

"I didn't know you could read." He leaned down and nipped at Naruto's chest, still working on getting the pants off.

"Quit fucking around and get this is over with Uchiha!" Naruto yelled with impatience.

"Oh but I want this to really sink in." Finally Sasuke had his pants off (as in Naruto's), he sat there taking in the sight of Naruto's naked body. "Hmmm seems like you kinda like this idea..." He said noting Naruto's growing erection.

"Ha! It's just cold in here is all!" Naruto sneered at him.

"Oh well, but I promise I won't hurt you." And with that Sasuke snaked his tongue down Naruto's chest, leaving a faint trail of saliva. The blonde sat perfectly still wondering if his attacker really would...Yep He would.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke had just taken Naruto fully into his mouth and was doing some amazing things with his tongue. Sasuke started running the tip of his tongue up and down the vein underneath Naruto's cock, he then began bobbing his head up and down, each time he reached the tip he would swirl his tongue around it, loving the sounds Naruto made for him. After awhile he began to include Naruto's balls in this little dance and it was too much for Naruto to handle. Sasuke quickly realized this and held the base of his dick to stop him from coming. Naruto cried out when he realized that Sasuke wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto half whined, half moaned up at him. Sasuke just smirked and told him not to worry. Naruto growled and started tugging on Sasuke's shirt.

"Eager are we?" Sasuke said helping Naruto with his shirt.

"Shut the hell up and get those damned pants off!" Sasuke chuckled and obeyed.

"Is this what you want Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to him while pushing the head of his cock against Naruto's entrance.

"Y...Yes." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke looked around the room for some kind of lubricant but found none and the end decided to use the blonde for it. He began stroking Naruto's cock back to life and shoved three fingers into his mouth with the other hand. Naruto looked at him questioningly but Sasuke just told him to suck. Once satisfied Sasuke pulled his fingers out and set the first one near Naruto's entrance. Slowly he eased the first digit in and Naruto squirmed at the intrusion. The raven haired boy leaned down and shoved his lips against Naruto's in effort to get his mind off the pain.

At first Naruto didn't realize what was happening but once he did he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and mimicked him. Sasuke felt it time to add the second finger and as soon as he did the blonde gasped allowing Sasuke full access to his mouth. Again Naruto didn't respond at first then he kissed back with everything he had. Sasuke added the third digit and Naruto just kissed him harder, the pain had began to fade and he was rather enjoying it. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out.

"What do you want Naru-chan?" Sasuke husked into his ear.

"I ...I want...you." Naruto whimpered.

"What you want me to do?"

"I...want you inside me.." He moaned. Sasuke kissed him again then eased himself into the blonde. After a few moments Naruto signaled he was ready for him to continue. Sasuke took his time at first, slowly thrusting in and out, not wanting to hurt Naruto. But soon Naruto got impatient and started to meet his thrust, Sasuke took the hint and sped up. Soon he found that sweet spot hidden within the blonde, the one that made him call out to Sasuke every time he was fully sheathed inside him. Sasuke started stroking Naruto's erection in time with his thrusts; it was too much for Naruto and he came screaming Sasuke's name, his essence surging between them.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed right after Naruto came. Hearing Naruto scream like that was all it took to drive him over the edge, for a moment all he saw was white then he slumped over onto Naruto.

They lay there for a few moments basking in the after glow of their little game and trying to catch their breath. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and rolled off him.

"So you learn your lesson?" Sasuke asked once he could talk again.

Naruto looked over at him with half lidded eyes and smiled. "Nope."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at him, then kissed him softly. "Then I guess I'll have to teach you again." He whispered.


End file.
